plantszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PvP Info
The first parenthesis means what happens to your opponent, the second is what price you have to pay to attack. HP = Health (If this scores 0, you loose) MP = Mana (If this scores 0, you have to recharge, loosing one turn) Remember: A Special attack can only be repeated after three turns of wait. The special attacks are marked with a (*) and all plant food upgrades restaure +50% of the current hp. Peashooter To use a peashooter, that is a pea level 1, you have to place the template Plantbox/Peashooter. HP: 100/MP: 100 Attacks: *'One Pea' - your enemy takes -20 health of damage and you spend 10 of mana *'Big Pea*' - your enemy takes -50 health of damage and you spend 25 of mana *'Plant Food Upgrade*' your enemy loses minus half of total hp and you spend only 10 of mana Sunflower To use a sunflower, that is a sun producer level 1, you have to place the template Plantbox/Sunny. HP: 100/MP: 100 Attacks: *'Sunbomb' - your enemy takes -15 health of damage and you spend 7 of mana *'Sun Absorving*' - your enemy takes -50 MANA of damage and you spend 20 of mana *'Plant Food Upgrade*' - your enemy doesn't take any damage and you earn 50 of mana Cherry Bomb To use a Cherry Bomb, that is an explosive level 1, you have to place the template Plantbox/Cherry. HP: 100/MP: 120 Attacks: *'Hit' - your enemy takes -30 health of damage and you spend 10 of mana *'POWIE*' - your enemy takes -50 health of damage and you spend 20 of mana *'Double POWIE*' - your enemy takes -75 health of damage and you spend 35 of mana *'Plant Food Upgrade*' - you spend 25 of health points, and your enemy takes -50 of health if it's a level one, -75 if it's a level two and -100 if it's superior to level three. Other explosive plants doesn't take any damage. Potato Mine To use a Potato Mine, that is an aimed level 1, you have to place the template Plantbox/pm. HP: 100/MP: 90 Attacks: *'Potato Launch' - your opponent takes -10 health of damage and you spend 20 of mana. *'Antenna Hit*' - your enemy takes -30 health of damage and you spend 15 of mana and the opponent keeps taking 10 of damage for 3 rounds. *'Countdown*' - your enemy keeps taking 15 of damage for five rounds and You spend 45 of mana. *'Plant Food Upgrade*' - your opponent takes -30 of damage and keeps taking 10 of damage for three rounds and spends 15 of damage for three rounds. Cabbage-pult To use a Cabbage-pult, that is a lobbed level 1, you have to place the template Plantbox/Cabbage. HP: 200/MP: 200 Attacks: *'One Cabbage' - your opponent takes -30 health of damage and you spend 30 of mana *'Two Cabbages*' - your opponent takes -60 health of damage and you spend 60 of mana. *'Plant Food Upgrade*' - your opponent takes -90 of damage and you spend 90 of mana. Wall-nut To use a Wall-nut, that is a defensive level 1, you have to place the template Plantbox/Wall HP: 300/MP: 100 Attacks: *'Well-hit' - your opponent takes -10 health of damage and you spend 15 of mana *'Wall-nut Bowler' - your opponent takes -30 health of damage and you spend 20 of mana *'Plant Food Upgrade*' - restaures 50% of health Without any cost of mana NOTE: Cherry Bomb's attacks only takes half of damage On Wall-nut. The same with any lobbed shot plant. Coming Soon *'Zombie' (level 1 zombie) Other Plants You can get Other plants as you win battles! Every battle won must be shown to KOCP by placing the links in his message wall. Category:PvP